


Principios

by Kithas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithas/pseuds/Kithas
Summary: En un lugar como los suburbios, en unos tiempos de decadencia como los que corren, sólo puedes triunfar en lo tuyo con dos requisitos: El primero, ser el mejor en lo que haces. Y, el segundo, carecer de piedad por los que van tras de ti. Porque en una ciudad como esa, siempre, siempre hay alguien que va tras de ti.





	Principios

El hombre habla, aunque no oigo lo que dice. Se ríe, una risa silenciosa para mí, y agita el vaso a medio llenar. Hace negocios, ignorando la mira telescópica que lo apunta. Ignorándonos a mí, y a mi rifle de francotirador. Su último error. Y ni siquiera es culpa suya. Pero, antes de apretar el gatillo, me permito un momento para relamerme los labios en anticipación.  
\- Hace un buen día ahí fuera…

Y, efectivamente, eso es lo que hace. Un buen día. Un buen día para traer la justicia a esta ciudad. Una ciudad sucia y fea, producto de los agresivos avances tecnológicos de la así llamada “civilización”, que, demasiado preocupada por lo que podía crear, se olvidó pararse a preguntarse lo que debía crear. Y como una enfermedad, las ciudades como esta se extendieron por todo el país. Grandes moles de granito, piedra oscura. Almas oscuras. Mastodontes de cemento y metal, dirigidos por mastodontes de corporaciones, que sólo se preocupan de estar en la cima, sin importarles quién queda por debajo. Y allí, en la sombra, una nueva sociedad se crea. Una sociedad en la que gana el más fuerte. Una sociedad en la que, para sobrevivir, los débiles deben renunciar a su humanidad.

Y allí, en uno de aquellos viejos edificios desconchados, llenos de cables y de vigas salientes, estaba yo. Un par de habitaciones alquiladas a un propietario de moral dudosa. Una de ellas, era lo más parecido a un hogar después de la guerra de Rantar. Y la otra, era mi lugar de beneficio. Ahí bebía y me pasaba las horas consumiendo cigarros aromáticos, que hacían poco por enmascarar el hedor que emanaba de las alcantarillas, siempre atascadas. También era la habitación donde, en contadas ocasiones, firmaba contratos.  
Porque, como bien dijo un gran hombre, “Mientras queden dos personas en el mundo, alguien querrá que maten a alguien”. Las balas eran uno de los pocos productos que se importaban en este infierno de ciudad, daba la casualidad de que a mí no se me daba mal darles uso.  
Ja. Casualidad. Uno no llamaría casualidad a ser reclutado forzoso para luchar contra los Diez Mil Invencibles de Prusia. Uno no llamaría casualidad a ver a sus compañeros tiroteados sin compasión por piratas aéreos en Roble Grande, sin poder hacer otra cosa que no sea apuntar y disparar, tratando de acabar con todos lo suficientemente pronto como para no morir en el intento.  
Pero esas casualidades ya habían pasado. Las guerras, los momentos de gloria y de patriotismo se habían desvanecido como las brasas en una hoguera. Y ahora sólo quedan las cenizas, grises y llenas de mierda como esta ciudad. Y en una ciudad como ésta, lo único que podía hacer, era ponerme a trabajar. Es sencillo, una vez te acostumbras. Desde las alturas eres capaz de verte por encima. Observas por la mirilla del rifle de francotirador, y los ves allí, creyéndose tan importante. Y aprietas el gatillo.   
¿Sentimientos? ¿Sabes quién tiene sentimientos? El que se carga a hachazos al compañero de trabajo. Los profesionales tienen principios. Los profesionales trabajan por dinero. Pero a veces… A veces es difícil.

Es difícil creer que una niña tan pequeña pueda hablar con tanta decisión. Es difícil creer que una niña tan pequeña pueda caminar tranquila por un lugar tan peligroso. Es difícil concebir que una niña tan pequeña tenga tantas ganas de matar a alguien. Pero sus ojos no dejaban lugar a la duda sobre sus intenciones. Y su cuerpo, al menos las partes que podía ver yo. No dejaban lugar a duda sobre lo que él había hecho.  
Esta ciudad es un triturador de carne. Y eso significa que necesita, continuamente, un aporte de carne nueva. Por eso no es ningún misterio que exista el tráfico de persona. En el infierno, las pequeñas se compran y venden como cualquier otra mercancía. Pero hay veces que una te sale rana. Hay veces, que no puedes contenerlo. Y hay veces, que ella acaba ante el mercenario acertado, y hace la oferta acertada.  
“Véndame”, dijo, con seriedad. “Esclavíceme. No me importa, si quiere su pago, yo me encargaré de pagarle”. En aquel lugar, todos tienen necesidades. Ella quería a alguien muerto. Y yo era el mejor otorgando ese deseo.  
“La Mano de Dios”. No importa quién, no importa en qué lugar de la jerarquía. Jefes, sicarios, ricos y pobres… Todos habían oído hablar alguna vez de mí. O, mejor dicho, de lo que le ocurría a la gente a la que me pagaban por matar. Podías estar en tu casa, en la calle, podía ser el día más bonito del mundo. Y caías muerto, víctima de un aguijonazo invisible. Como un castigo divino. Como la mano de dios. La mano del dios de Hols. La mano del dios del dinero y las balas.  
Y aquella mocosa, que no levantaba ni seis palmos del suelo, había tenido la osadía de colocarse al otro extremo de mi cigarrillo, y exigirme un contrato. “Lárgate”, le espeté fríamente. Hay gente muy extraña en los Hols, hay sufrimiento por demasiados lugares como para que me pueda ocupar de todos los niños que lloran. “No hay tratos con menores”. Pero no me hizo caso. Siguió repitiéndolo. Siguió mostrándome la foto de mi objetivo. Siguió repitiéndome los datos que sabía que necesitaba. La desesperación puede teñir la voz de una niña de un tono inusual.

Así que me levanté, caminé lentamente, y la arrojé al suelo con el dorso de la mano. “Sin dinero, no hay negocio”, le espeté. ¿Qué diablos hacía? ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Había logrado escapar, había logrado liberarse. Podía huir, salir de allí. Tal vez pudiera esconderse en algún hueco lo suficientemente pequeño como para que no la buscaran, o encontrar una familia que quisiera adoptar a una rata callejera. Pero había venido directa a un comercio donde se negociaba con la sangre y la carne de los demás. Seguramente el tratante daría una recompensa, seguramente querría hacer negocios. Seguramente me ofrecería más de lo que me ofrecía ella. Pero, aun así, había venido a por mí.  
“Véndame”, había dicho, entonces. “Esclavíceme”. No le importaba. No le importaba lo que ocurriera. Lo único que le importaba, era la misión. Lo único que le importaba, era aquel final. Pero esto es un negocio. Y yo no mato por venganza. Yo mato por dinero.  
Entonces… ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Por qué me sentaba en aquel incómodo sillón, con aquel rifle de francotirador preparado, apuntando a mi objetivo? Estúpido viejo, eres estúpido por pensarte las cosas dos veces. La voz de aquella niña resonaba en mi mente, su súplica, su petición, en mis valores más hondos. Los profesionales tienen principios, ¿Eh? Bien, pues el principio de mi arma ahora apuntaba a aquel tratante de niños pequeños.

 

\- Hay un buen día, ahí fuera. – Había dicho, con la garganta seca. – Los pájaros cantan, las plantas florecen. En días como este, los niños como tú… Deberíais arder en el infierno.  
\- ¿Sorprendido? – Junto a mí, la figura de la pequeña se apoyaba contra mi cuerpo, rodeando mi cuello con la afilada hoja de una navaja. – Ex-teniente primero Vincent Hutz, si mal no recuerdo. Rebautizado como “La Mano de Dios”. Algunos admiramos mucho su trabajo, viejo. – Maldije, en silencio. – Es usted una leyenda, después de tantos años. Su precisión, su constancia… No importa el enemigo, usted lo elimina antes siquiera de que pueda siquiera darse cuenta de que le están apuntando. – La pequeña, la falsa pequeña, se inclinó junto a su oído. – Pero todas las leyendas tienen que terminar. Ha matado demasiada gente, dejando demasiados cabos sueltos.  
\- Ya veo… - Me moví, lentamente. Sabía que el más mínimo movimiento sospechoso haría que me degollase ahí mismo. Como un perro. – Tu jefe te ha mandado para borrar pruebas, ¿Verdad?  
\- Nah. – Rió, acariciando mi nuez con la hoja. – Sólo quería cobrar su cabeza. ¿Cuál cree que es la recompensa por el cazarrecompensas? ¿Sabe lo difícil que es pillarlo desprevenido? Por suerte, todos tenemos un punto débil. Y las niñas pequeñas e indefensas siempre le ablandan el corazón a uno, ¿Verdad?  
Maldita sea… Así que iba a ser así, ¿Verdad? Ahora, hasta los jodidos niños prepúberes limpiaban las calles. – Todo peregrino llega al final de su camino, viejo. Y usted ha tenido mucho tiempo para admirar el paisaje. Pero se está haciendo viejo para esto. Las últimas prótesis asesinas hacen cosas increíbles, se lo digo yo.  
\- Pamplinas. – Gruñí, sin embargo. ¿De verdad pensaban achantarme con una navaja en mi cuello? ¿Después de sesenta años?  
\- ¿Qué? – Se echó a reír él.  
\- Una prótesis asesina sólo necesita poder hacer una cosa. ¿Sabes cuál es, chico?  
\- ¿Cuál?  
\- Agujeros.  
Y, sin darle tiempo a procesarlo, le vacié entre ombligo y esternón el tambor del viejo revólver que siempre guardaba en la chaqueta, listo para sacarlo sigilosamente y resolver rápidamente situaciones como aquella. Pobre diablo, pensé, cuando cayó en el suelo, convertido en un producto más de una sociedad infecta y agónica, en medio de un charco de sangre. El cuerpo de un niño, pero la mente de un monstruo. La mente de un asesino. Como yo.

No, no era como yo. Porque se había regodeado. Había visto la victoria, y se había detenido a saludar. Lo había sentido. Y los asesinos a sueldo no tenemos sentimientos. Tenemos principios. Y éste es mi primer principio: Una vez firmado, el contrato debe ser completado.  
Así que, sin decir una palabra más, me volví hacia mi rifle, que descansaba entre mis piernas, apunté, y le abrí un agujero nuevo en la cabeza a un tratante de personas.  
El mundo es un lugar horrible, con demasiados monstruos y demasiados pocos héroes. Puede que uno no sea el Justiciero… Pero se hace lo que puede, con lo que se tiene.


End file.
